Broken Glass
by Btr1227
Summary: Just a one shot about James. Give it a chance please...


A/N: Okay, in this imagine James and the guys are not famous. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're an ass!" I screamed as I slammed James' apartment door. I told him it was over. I went to bed that night in tears... I also had a dream from the past of me and James when we first started dating.

*Flashback dream*  
"It's okay we can just pull over on the side of the road." James said winking at me.

*Next morning*

The next day I went to the store with my cousin. Where he worked. I didn't think he was there. I was walking through the checkout line. I felt my eyes swell up with tears. I paid for my snacks and basically ran out the door. I hopped in the car and my cousin got in the car. "What's wrong? Was that James?" She asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." I said as a I started the car and drove off.

My cousin and I decided to go to the movies considering there weren't any good movies on TV. We were in the parking lot and I thought I saw James' car. I ignored it and went on. We took our seats and started watching the movie. About an hour into the movie I got up and went to the bathroom. My cousin went with me. I used the bathroom washed my hands.. I had a headache. I sat down just infront of the see through doors. I looked out in the parking lot. My cousin was on twitter. My eyes went wide and I smacked her!

"What?" She yelled.

"That's his car!" I yelled back. I started crying. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I washed my mascara stained face and walked out of the bathroom. That's when the theater door opened. There stood James with another girl. I wasn't gonna let him see me cry. I just wasn't. The guys came out behind him, with I guess their dates. Except Carlos, he gave me a sympathetic look. Carlos always knew how to tell how I felt. I looked out to James' car. Where I saw him and his date. Gosh I hope shes not his new girlfriend.

"Can we just go?" I asked my cousin. She nodded.

We decided to go to McDonalds and get an ice cream. Where once again I saw James' car. I just wanted to go and damage it. But I wouldn't let myself. I walked into the fast food resturaunt. I ordered a strawberry milkshake. We went back to the car. I was sobbing. I came to my breaking point. I texted James.

"Has he texted you back yet?" My cousin asked.

I shook my head. "No! He's probably to busy pulled over on the side of the road fucking his new girl!" I yelled. I began to cry again. I know it's only been a day, but I just couldn't handle it.

As I was going to bed that night my phone dinged, signaling that I had a text. I jumped up and read it.  
-Hey I saw you tonight. -JamesM(;

I quickly texted back.

-I saw you too... -YouAStupidHoe

I lied there for a few seconds until a new text.

-I'm stupid hoe? -JamesM(;

Oh, shit. I hadn't even noticed my signature.

-Ummm, that's my signature. -YouAStupidHoe

In a matter of a second, Ding.

-Oh. So what's up?-JamesM(;

Was he seriously texting me? Like for real. I'm just gonna end up crying. I had to tell him.

-James, cut the crap. I cant do this -YouAStupidHoe

-Can't do what? -JamesM(;

Was he an idiot? I questioned myself. Then I recieved a call. I hesitated to answer.

"Y/N, can't do what?" James voice came through the speaker of my phone. That's when I broke down.

"I can't just sit here and text you, or see you and act like nothing happened. I just I miss you. I shouldn't have got so upset." Clearly he could hear me crying.

"Well I'm not the one who left." He said. His words hurting like broken glass.

"James... Please." I said.

"Come over and we'll talk.." He said. I hung up the phone.

It took me an hour to decide. As I stood in front of his door I was nervous. The door opened slowly. James' eyes were red as he hugged me tight. Then kissed me. I was shocked! But I kissed back.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, You're right I am an ass, Especially tonight, I just wanted to make you mad, Just please forgive me." He said.

"I do James, I do."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!(: Can I get a review? I wanna know how it was!(:


End file.
